Finding Happiness
by Riley Kent
Summary: Starts at the end of S2 E20 'Run silent, run deep' Slash, you have been warned. What changes for Mac and Danny once they get together? Well... WARNINGS: Violence, Child Abuse in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place starting at the end of 'Run silent, run deep' (S2E2). I edited all the chapters. I will update soon but I want incentive! review please!

********************************************************************************************************************

Danny walked out of the hospital, breathing deeply and trying to maintain control. He looked up at the sound of footsteps and froze, as he saw Mac walking towards him. Danny's felt several things upon seeing Mac, the first of which was anger. He was still pissed that Mac had doubted him, but the anger was short lived. He couldn't stay mad at Mac. Second to the anger he felt fear. He was worried that Mac was still mad at _him _for never having mentioned his connection to Tanglewood before. However on top of everything else, he felt relief. He was safe with Mac. He just hoped that he could pull himself together enough to talk to Mac. He didn't wanna lose it in front of Mac. He had his pride to worry about after all. He didn't want the man he most respected, the man he loved, yes loved, to see him cry.

"Hey." Mac said.

"Hey." Danny replied, walking in a nervous little half circle before leaning up against the wall of the building.

"How's your brother?" Mac asked. Danny fought back tears. Finding himself unable to speak, he shook his head. He wasn't sure whether he was trying to say 'not good' or 'I don't wanna talk about it.' Either way Mac seemed to understand. "Lindsay said you, ugh... listened to the tape." Mac said. "We did everything we could forensically but in the end it was Louie who saved you." Danny nodded, fighting tooth and nail to keep it together. He opened his mouth to respond only to clamp it shut as the tears fought harder to come out. "You OK?" Mac asked.

"They beat my brother pretty bad." Danny said, only let out a small scoff at the stupidity of his statement. Obviously they had. But those had been the only words he had been able to get out. With that scoff Danny lost the battle with his emotions. The tears won and he began sobbing. "They... They beat him really bad Mac." He sobbed. The next thing he was aware of, his head was on Mac's shoulder accompanied by the warmth of one of Mac's hand at the back of his neck, and the pats and soothing circles being rubbed on his back by Mac's other hand. He felt so safe in Mac's arms that he was disgusted with himself. His brother had a tube down his throat, and he as thinking about how good it felt to be in Mac's arms. He began sobbing harder, causing Mac's arms to tighten around him. Danny raised his own arms and clung to Mac for dear life.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Mac was disgusted with himself. Danny's brother was lying comatose in the hospital, and all Mac could think about was how good it felt to hold Danny in his arms. Danny began sobbing harder. Mac's arms automatically tightened around Danny's smaller frame. Danny's arms came up from his side and wrapped themselves around Mac's waist clinging to him desperatly.

"Shhh.... it's ok." Mac whispered in Danny's ear, He stroked Danny's hair "Come on, let's get you home." Danny nodded against Mac's shoulder.

"I just wanna tell the nurses that I'm leaving." Danny said very slowly into Mac's shirt. It was as though he was scared that speaking too fast would cause him to lose it again.

"I'll do it." said Mac, "you just wait he-" he stopped, feeling his shirt move as Danny shook his head slowly but vehemently.

"Together." Danny muttered, only trusting himself to say one word this time.

"Allright then." said Mac, smiling, "Let's go." As Mac began to release Danny he felt the younger man tense. He kept one arm around Danny's shoulders. As they started walking Danny put his hands in his pockets, which Mac had learned from working with Danny was something he did when he was nervous to keep himself from fidgeting. The walk up to Louie's room passed in silence. After stopping at the floor's nursing station, the walked into Louie's room. Danny leaned over his brother, saying "Mac's gonna take me home now, kay buddy. I'll be back soon." He patted Louie's shoulder softly, straightened up and looked up at Mac expectantly.

"All right Danny let's go." They walked down to street and Mac hailed a cab. They climbed into the backseat, Danny surprising Mac by taking the middle seat and leaning slightly against Mac. Mac placed his arm around Danny's shoulders once again. "I want you to call me this weekend if you need anything." Mac said.

"Thanks Mac but I think I can manage on my own."

"I don't know... maybe I'll have Flack tail you, just to be safe."

"Yeah, whatever. Like I couldn't lose Flack." Danny said, allowing his head to fall onto Mac's shoulder. The rest of the trip passed in silence. When the cab pulled up in front of Danny's apartment Mac had to stifle a laugh. Danny had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Mac slid out of the cab pulling Danny with him. Once he got himself out of the cab, he reached into Danny's pocket and grabbed his keys, and lifted him out of the cab. While is was not easy Mac managed to carry Danny up into the apartment. Going into Danny's bedroom Mac carefully lowered Danny down onto his bed. He then got Danny out of his clothes, leaving him in only his boxer-briefs. Mac placed Danny's glasses, wallet, keys and cell phone on the night stand, ran a hand through Danny's hair and the sighed turn to leave. He did not get far though, for as he took the first step toward the door a cool hand closed loosely around his wrist.

"Stay please...safe...with you." Mac froze, feeling torn. He wanted nothing more than to crawl in with Danny and keep him safe, but Danny had asked him half asleep. How would he feel about sharing a bed with Mac when he woke up in the morning?

"Mac..." Danny said in a whine, transforming the name into a plea. That was all that it took to make up Mac's mind. He himself stripped down to his boxerbriefs and crawled under the blanket behind Danny. Still asleep Danny shuffled back until he was pressed up against Mac. Mac gasped, shocked that he was now spooning Danny. Afer the initial shock wore off, Mac relaxed, draping an arm over Danny and enjoying the the unexpected sense of rightness that the physical contact brought. Mac smiled. He couldn't help it. It felt so right and Danny looked so cute and peaceful...did he did just call Danny cute? On an impulse Mac leaned and kissed the back of Danny's head, enjoying the feel of the soft brown hair against his lips. Wait....did he just think of Danny as cute and kiss him? Too relaxed to care Mac mentally shrugged this off and lay there watching Danny sleep. After a little while Danny began stirring restlessly and let out soft whimper. Mac tightened his arms around Danny and leaned to kiss the back of his head again, but at the last minute Danny's head twisted around as he let another whimper and Mac's lips found themselves kissing Danny's unresponsive ones. Mac's mind reeled, not at the fact that he _had_ kissed Danny, but at how it had good it had _felt _kissing Danny, at how soft Danny's lips were. It had felt... perfect. Still to relaxed to be kept awake by it, he filed away the thoughts for later and allowed himself to drift off to sleep. Still holding Danny close, guarding him from the world.

*******************************************************************************************************************

When Danny woke the next morning, he immediately realized that something was different. His body began taking stock of things. He was warm, he was in his own bed, his underwear was still on, and there was an arm wrapped around him. Danny's brain caught up with his senses. Mac. Mac had taken him home last night, and Danny had asked him to stay, not wanting to be alone that night and wanting to feel safe. Something else nagged at Danny's brain. Mac had kissed him... wait, no. That part had been a dream,hadn't it? It must have been. It had to have just been wishful thinking on his part. Danny was distracted from his thoughts as his bladder made it's presence know. He carefully slid out from under Mac's arm, and made his way to the bathroom. When he walked into his bedroom he couldn't help but smile. Mac had sprawled out taking up more of the queen sized bed than should have been possible for his lithe frame. Danny glanced at the clock, silently thanking whatever gods that He and Mac actually had the weekend off, along with the rest of the team. It was ten o'clock, just early enough for a late breakfast. Danny sighed and headed for the shower, grabbing clean underwear and a pair of navy blue track pants. As he showered he tried to think about what he would say to Mac, but that whole kiss thing was still bugging him. The more he thought about it, the less sure he was it had been a dream. He finished his shower, brushed his teeth and walked back out into his bedroom, where Mac had not shown the slightest sign of movement. Danny smiled again, enjoying the view he had of Mac's finely toned chest.. Danny gathered Mac's clothes and put his shoes, belt, wallet, keys and cell phone on the chest at the foot of his bed. He then took Mac's clothing and put it in his washer, and then walked back into his room. As much as Danny would have enjoyed seeing Mac walking around in nothing but his underwear, or better yet naked, he figured that Mac probably would have not have appreciated it. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants and put them by Mac's stuff on the chest, placing a post-it with Mac's name on it on top of the sweat pants. He then headed into the kitchen, put on a pot of coffee and grabbed the morning paper.

*******************************************************************************************************************

The smell of coffee tickle Mac's nose. Mac inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent, then sat up, alarmed. Who was making coffee in his home? Then his memory caught up with the rest of his brain. He was at Danny's, in Danny's bed, and Danny was the one making coffee. Good coffee too from the smell of it. Rolling out of the bed, Mac's attention was caught by a bright yellow square at the foot of the bed. It was a post-it, and his name was written on it. Danny had a out a pair of sweat pants with his name on it. Along the bottom of the post-it Danny had written: _I threw your clothes into the washer and hung up your jacket. _Mac smiled at how thoughtful Danny was being. Mac then noticed his wallet, keys, cellphone and other affects where also the chest. After checking that there were no urgent messages on his phone, Mac picked up the sweat pants and called out, "Hey Danny, mind if I use your shower?"

"Nah, go ahead."

"Thanks" Mac went in and rinsed off, using his time under the hot water to collect his thoughts. He loved Danny there was no doubt about that, the question was in what way did he love Danny. Mac was just hoping that Danny had no memory of being kissed so that Mac would still have more time to process his thought and emotions. Mac got out of the shower dried off, and threw on the sweat pants. He then notice a second post-it lying on the counter. Danny had snuck in during his shower and laid a brand new toothbrush on the counter. The post-it read: _had it lying around, thought you might want to use it. Also feel free to use my razor in the medicine cabinet. _Mac's eyebrows raised, the attention to detail of Danny's thoughtfulness impressed him. After making use of the toothbrush and of Danny's razor, Mac walked out into the kitchen.

"Hey Mac." said Danny from his seat at the island counter.

"Hey," Danny got up, poured a mug of coffee and handed it to Mac.

"Mmmmm," Mac said after taking a sip, "this is really good, thanks."

"Aww it was nothing, I mean if you can take me home and then spend the night with me so that I didn't have to be alone, then I can sure as hell make sure you have some decent coffee in the morning."

"All the same thanks."

"I do got a question though Mac." Danny said now looking a little nervous.

"Shoot." said Mac.

"Did you, uhh... kiss me?"

"Uh.." Mac set down his mug and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, kinda. Right after I lay down with you I kissed the back of your head. About five minutes later you started acting like you were having a bad dream so I leaned in to kiss your hair again but you kinda twisted and I ended up kissing your lips... sorry."

"No need to apologize, to be honest it woulda been nice to be have been a bit more awake for it, I mean how often can you say I was kissed by my boss. Anyways I should be apologizing, it can't have been too great for you" He smiled, only to replace it with an anxious look.

"Nah... it was actually a pretty nice kiss ." said Mac, smiling. His face fell as he seemed to realize what he had said.

Danny could not believe his ears. He acted before he lost his nerve. "It probably woulda been even better with me awake." He got up and walked over to Mac. "Here, let's find out." he placed a hand on Mac's shoulder and kissed him slowly and tenderly. Mac stood shocked. His shock was short lived however and he quickly began kissing back. As the kiss deepened Danny's lips parted a fraction. Mac licked Danny's lips in asking and Danny's mouth opened in invitation. Danny felt Mac's tongue on his and began trying to taste every part of it at once, causing the ex-marine to moan, and kiss even harder. After a few blissful moments Mac broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around Danny's waist as Danny said, "I really like you Mac, have since I met you. I've known I was bi since high school, but I've never been as attracted to anyone as I am to you." As he had said this his gaze had shifted to the floor by his left foot.

"Danny," said Mac placing a hand on Danny's cheek and drawing his gaze back up, "I don't know if I am straight, gay or bi... but I also don't care. All I know, all I _need _to know is that this..."he held Danny closer running his thumb over Danny's cheek and pressing their foreheads together, "and this..." he kissed Danny softly, "feels good, and feels right. I'm willing to try."

Danny sighed, nuzzling Mac's neck, enjoying the feel of Mac's bare chest against his. "That's all I can ask Mac...That's all I can ask."


	2. Chapter 2

Cute pointless fluff

*******************************************

Danny was on top of the world. He was leaning against Mac's chest, having just finished a round of tonsil hockey, and Mac was willing to see where things lead with them. He just hoped everything worked out for the better.

"So," Danny asked, "feel like staying for breakfast?" Mac smiled.

"I would love to."

"Wadda ya feel like havin'?"

"Chef's choice." Mac replied. Danny thought for a moment.

"Pancakes or eggs?"

"Eggs." Mac said after a brief internal debate.

"Kay, how do you want 'em?" Danny asked as he got out the frying pan and pulled some butter out of the fridge to grease the pan.

"How about scrambled?"

"Yeah, sure. Do you want anything added in?"

"Like I said, Chef's choice." Mac said with a smile.

After a moment of thought Danny asked, "How 'bout... spinach, feta, and mushrooms?"

"Sounds great." said Mac looking excited.

Danny pulled out the ingredients and began washing the spinach and mushrooms He then grabbed a knife and cutting board and started slicing the mushrooms. Meanwhile Mac sat at the island counter watching the way Danny expertly handled the knife.

"Where did you lear to use a knife like that?" he asked.

"When I was a kid, about fifteen or sixteen, my uncle had me helpin' out at his restaraunt. I just sorta picked it up from always watchin' him cook." Danny shrugged, then smiled saying, "I mean, come on Mac, I _am _Italian, if I couldn't at least do a little bit a cookin' I be a disgrace to the family." He slid the mushrooms into a bowl and began chopping the spinach.

"I guess so." said Mac, chuckling. Danny got out the eggs, and crackd them into a bowl. He then added salt, pepper, and a little bit of milk.

"Why the milk?" Mac asked.

"Helps with the texture." said Danny absently as he poured the eggs into the frying pan he had on low. He let the eggs cook a little, stirring occasionally with a sputula, then added the spinach and mushrooms. He let the eggs get a little more done, now folding rather than stirring, and then added the feta. Once the eggs were done he divided them onto to two plates, added a toasted bagel to each plate, put butter and jam on the island, and brought the food over to the counter. After Danny had sat down Mac took his first bite. His eyes widened, then closed as he let out a soft moan.

"Damn Danny! These are amazing!"

"Thanks Mac, I'm glad you like 'em."

"Like them?! Danny these are one taste bud short of orgasmic." Danny stared at Mac incredulously for a moment then burst out laughing. He leaned over and kissed Mac. As he pulled away he said

"I'll have to fix that... maybe a little more pepper."


	3. Chapter 3

All right there will now start a plot forming... Warning, chapter deals with hate crimes and describes victim.

**************************

That Monday found Mac in the locker room packing up his kit, having just gotten back from the field. As he checked how much powder he had left for dusting for prints, his mind began to wander. It wandered back to Danny's apartment where he had spent most of the weekend. They had cuddled, watched movies... well more like made out with movies as background noise, but had yet to go beyond that. Not that he didn't want to screw Danny into next Tuesday but… it was all still so new. He really loved Danny; he didn't want to fuck things up by going too fast. His mind's wandering was rudely interrupted by a sharp pinch to his butt, which caused him to let out a high pitched squeak, and drop the jar of printing powder he was holding, which shattered on impact with the ground.

"Danny!" said Mac indignantly as he whipped around to glare at the cheeky blond who was now doubled over with laughter.

"I can't believe," Danny gasped, still laughing, "that you just squeaked!"

"I didn't squeak." said Mac defensively. "I... yelped."

"Semantics." grinned Danny

"Exactly." said Mac, flinging some of the spilled powder at him. "Now, clean up this mess you made."

"Mess I made? You're the one who dropped it."

"Yeah," said Mac walking forward and pinning Danny against the wall, "that's true..." he kissed Danny and palmed his crotch, causing Danny to give a soft throaty moan and arch into his touch, "but I'm your boss." And with that, Mac turned and left the locker room.

"Bastard." Danny muttered with a grin as he grabbed a broom and dustpan and began sweeping up the powder.

************

After Mac left the locker room, he headed down to autopsy.

"What da ya got for me, Syd"

"For you... nothing. Sorry but I'm backed up here on the Vic from the hate crime Stella's working. Lots of cuts that need to be checked for trace." Years of practice allowed Mac to hide how disturbed he was by the body of the twenty-something young man. He stared at it, working his way up from the feet. Each cut made his gut clench. He lost count before he got to the knees how many times the assailants had carved the word 'fag' into the victim's skin. Presumably with a knife or knives.

"Please tell me that he was dead before they did this to him." said Mac, as he worked his way up the torso.

"I'd be lying." said Syd flatly. Mac froze when he finally reached the victims head. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the vic's face; The slightly narrow jaw line, the messily spiked hair that had flecks of blond in it. He wrenched his gaze away.

"Let me know when you've got something for me." He said shortly, and with that he turned and left autopsy.

****************

Danny finished cleaning up the print powder, and then went towards the break room. He had barely gotten thirty feet when Mac walked up to him from behind

"Hey Danny, I'm taking you off field duty for the rest of the week. I need you to run some cold case DNA for me."

"What?! C'mon Mac, don't do this to me."

"Sorry Danny, but you're not working a case right now, so you're the most logical choice."

Danny walked off, muttering under his breath, and didn't hear the sigh of relief that Mac let out, and didn't see the look of regret that came across Mac's face.

Danny was still muttering to himself when he walked into Flack.

"Woah Danny, little preoccupied there?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just a little ticked at Mac. He's bein' weird. He just took me off field duty to run cold case DNA."

"Yeah Syd said that he seemed really strange after he saw the vic from the gay bashing that Stella's working." Flack said.

"That don't sound like Mac…" Danny said thoughtfully, "that the file?" he asked, pointing at the one in Flack's hands.

"Yep."

"Here, lemme take a look…" he skimmed through the report. "Huh… It's definitely a gruesome one, but I don't see why it would make Mac act like a wounded bea- oh."

Danny stared at the file.

"What 'oh'?" Flack asked impatiently.

"Look." said Danny pulling out a photo of the vic's face and holding next to his own.

"Don't worry Messer, you're better looking. Now what am I supposed to be seei- oh." He too remained silent. Danny smirked.

"Yeah, 'oh'."

"That's why." said Flack. "He's scared. He cares about you Danny, you're his boy."

"More than his boy." muttered Danny, not meaning Flack to hear him.

"Huh?" Flack asked, looking shocked.

"Nothing. I'm gonna go talk to him." Danny walked off with the file.

"Hey!" Called Flack "I need that back!"

"I just need it for like ten minutes…tops." Danny called back over his shoulder.

Danny walked into Mac's office and shut the door.

"All right Mac spill, why am I really stuck in the lab for the rest of the week?" Danny asked.

"I told you, I need you to run DNA from some cold cases." Mac replied defensively.

"Mac… please."

"Danny, I don't know what kind of answer your looking for." Mac lied.

"This!" said Danny, throwing the file down on Mac's desk, open to the photo, "Do you think I don't see it too."

"When I first saw his face down in autopsy… for a second, I thought it was you. It was the most terrifying moment of my life. It was just like when Claire died… it was worse."

"Mac…" Danny sighed. He walked around the desk, wrapped his arms around Mac and put his chin on Mac's shoulder. "You can't look me in the lab though. I need to do field work. Field work is what I'm good at."

"That could just as easily have happened to you though." said Mac tapping the file, his eyes starting to glisten. "I just worry so much about letting you go out into the field. About something happening to you at a scene."

"Mac I worry about you just as much, but we both got our jobs to do."

"I know. It's just that… I know I haven't said this but… I love you so much Danny and the thought of losing you scares me shitless."

"I know Mac, I feel the same way."

Mac reached up and put a hand over both of Danny's. The warmth of those hands reminded him that Danny was alive, and for the moment…safe.


	4. Chapter 4

OK, I went back and edited chapters, just fixing typos. The next chapter is mostly written, but I need incentive to finish it and post it, so PLEASE! Review!

***********************************************************************

Danny sighed and placed a brief kiss on Mac's cheek.

"I gotta go give Flack his file back, and then I gotta get back to work."

"All right." Mac sighed.

Danny went back out into the hall and found Don waiting for him.

"Danny what is going on? What is up with you and Mac? What did you mean by more than his boy?" Don said, frustrated with the odd behavior of his two friends. Danny froze, like a deer caught in the head lights.

"Ugh… I'll explain later. Ok Don?" Danny whipped around before he could respond and headed for ballistics.

"Danny wait, what the-" Flack called to Danny's retreating back. He shook his head, feeling very confused and more than slightly annoyed, and went to find Stella. He found her in trace, with her nose to the microscope.

"Hey Don." she said looking up, "I was just about to call you. I think I may have found us a lead. There were…." She stopped when she realized that Flack wasn't listening to her, instead he was staring at the wall.

"Flack… Flack!" she barked.

"Wha-" he jumped, then sighed. "Sorry Stel. I swear those two are the weirdest guys I have ever met."

"Who?"

"Mac and Danny. It's nuts, they're always fighting about something, but they never fight with each other. I swear if I didn't know better I'd think the were-" he stopped, looking dumbstruck.

"You ok Flack? You look like you just got hit with a two by four."

"It kinda feels that way. Stella they're with each other."

"Why? What are they working on?" She asked.

"No, I mean… like a couple together." He said. Stella looked at him for a moment, clearly questioning his sanity.

"Are we talking about the same Mac and Danny?"

"Yeah, Stella listen…" He told her about Mac's weird behavior and his conversation with Danny. Stella was quiet when he finished, clearly lost in thought.

"I don't know," she said finally, "I suppose it fits. Even if it's true though, what does it matter?"

"You're kidding right, Stella that would mean that they're-" Flack stopped, the word sticking in his throat.

"Gay?" Stella supplied. "Yes, it would. She frowned as she looked at the pained expression on Flack's face. "This really bothers you doesn't it?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "How could he have lied to me like that Stel? Always talking about hot dates with women. He lied to me Stella, and it hurts."

"Flack…" but he was already in the hallway, heading toward the elevators. Stella sighed and pulled out her cell phone.

***********************************

Danny was heading back to Mac's office. He had gone to ballistics only to find that there was nothing left for him to do that day.

'_Given what happened today,' _he thought, _'I'm really glad that it was a really low key day for me.' _He opened the door to Mac's office. Now that he was done for the day he was just had to hang around until Mac was done, and then they were going to go out to dinner. He walked in and sat down with a heavy sigh.

"You look like the kid who just found out that Santa isn't real." Mac said, "What's up?"

"Flack wants to know what's going on between you and I, and I haven't got a clue what to tell him."

"He doesn't know that you're bi?"

"It never came up." Danny sighed, "I haven't actually dated a guy for about five years."

"Well he's your friend, right?"

"Of course!"

"Well then don't you think he deserves to know the truth?" Mac asked.

Danny sighed. "I know, but… I guess I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"That he'll hate me." Danny said sadly. Mac was remained silent for a moment, then spoke in a hesitant voice.

"But if your not him enough to tell him the truth… are you really being a good friend?"

"Ah jeez Mac, it's not that I don't trust him, as much as I don't to have things get all awkward if my being bi is something that makes him uncomfortable."

"And I think that as your friend he should care about you enough to deal with it if it does."

"I don't know." Danny sighed.

"Look," said Mac, standing up and walking over to Danny, "It's your decision." he kissed Danny lightly, "but I think you should tell him." As he finished his sentence his cell phone rang. "Taylor… oh, hey Stella… sure… yeah, he's in here right now… ok." He closed his phone. "Stella oh her way, she wants to talk to the two of us."

"Why?"

"If I had to hazard a guess…" Mac said, and Danny groaned. Half a minute later, Stella walked in with a scowl on her face.

"Care to explain what you are apparently fighting about and why Flack seems to think that the two of you are a couple?"

"First off," said Danny, "it was just a small disagreement and we've sorted it out…" he glanced at Mac, "and probably because we are." Stella just stared as Mac smiled sadly at Danny and said,

"Well now you don't have to decide whether or not to tell Flack."

"Yeah," said Stella, "Now you get to explain why you didn't. Just how long has this been going on?" she asked, clearly annoyed at their secrecy.

"All of about three days." said Danny

"Which is why we hadn't told anyone." Mac added.

"Ok, I can forgive you that then, and for the record I thinks it's great, as long as," she added fiercly, "you guys don't hurt each other. But Danny, Flack's hurting. He doesn't get why you, and I quote, 'lied to me. Always talking about hot dates with women.' And I gotta say," she continued, "I'm curious too, why are we just finding out about your guys' preferences?"

"For me the answer is pretty simple." Mac said. "Until Friday I didn't see myself being in any serious relationships, let alone one with another man."

"For me it's not so simple." Danny said. "I've known I'm bi since high school. I've had a crush on Mac since my first day, but I didn't think it would ever happen , so rather than go through a bunch of guys that reminded me of Mac, I pretty much stuck with women. I did go on those 'hot dates' with women. I have been with one guy since I started here, and it lasted all of one night. The fact that I'm bi just never came up until now."

"Well," Stella said, "it's come up. You need to talk to Flack Danny. He's your best friend. Sort this out."

"I know." Danny let out a sigh. "God. I didn't tell him cuz I was scared it would mess with our friendship, now he's pissed at me for not telling him. Jeez I fucked this up." He pulld out his phone. "Now I gotta try and fix it." He went out into the hallway, and then towards the locker room. He sat down on one of the benchs and called Don's cell. His heart sunk when it went to voicemail after one ring. He bit his lip as Flack's upbeat voice told him to leave a message. "Flack I'm sorry. Stella just-" He stopped as someone picked up.

"Danny?"

"Yeah Don, listen I'm sorr-"

"Screw you." Flack said bitterly, then hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

Ha! So I am proud of myself for whipping this puppy out in just over a week. Hope you like it.

WARNINGS: violence, child abuse (hence the rating change)

Danny's phone slipped from his hand, clattering to the floor. He sat there stunned as Flack's words sunk in.

'He hates me.' Danny thought miserably. He took off his classes to wipe away the tears that were forming in his eyes. As he brushed away the first of the tears, a sob rocked his body. Then another. And then he was sobbing uncontrollably, his head cradled in his hands.

*******************************************

Mac sighed, looking at his watch. Danny had been gone for almost half an hour, which had been enough time for Mac to finish up his work for the day. Figuring he'd find Danny soon enough, he headed for the locker room to clock out. He walked into the locker room and saw Danny seated on one of the benches, his body shaking with quiet sobs. Without saying anything, Mac walked over and sat down next to him, and began rubbing his back. He let his hand slide up to Danny's shoulder, placing his other hand on Danny's knee. Danny then leaned into Mac, there heads touching slightly. After a little while Danny calmed down some. They sat in silence for a while longer, and then Danny spoke.

"The call went to voicemail, but he picked up part way through. I told him I was sorry and started tryin' to explain, but he just said 'screw you' and hung up." Danny paused as he took a shaky breath. "He hates me Mac."

"No he doesn't." Mac said softly. "He's just confused and upset right now. Give him a little time to cool off and I think he'll be ready to listen."

"You didn't hear him though. It was so bitter."

"Maybe, but he does care about you Danny. Just give him a little time." Danny's only response was to sigh. "Come on." Mac continued. "Let's go get some carry out and head over to your place. We can go out to eat some other night." Danny simply stood up, his head down.

"Hey." Mac said, placing two fingers under Danny's chin, lifting it. He kissed Danny and said, "I love you." before pulling Danny into a hug.

"I love you too, Mac." Danny said, his voice muffled against Mac shoulder.

The pair walked into Danny's apartment about half an hour later, Mac carrying a plastic bag of Chinese food. As Mac set the bag down and began unpacking it, he let out an irritated groan.

"What?" Danny asked, "Did they forget napkins or silverware or somethin'?"

"No, they gave us silverware instead of chopsticks." Mac said. Danny just stared at him, clearly bewildered. "I don't like eating Chinese food with silverware." Mac explained. "I grew up near a Chinese restaurant, and I was good friends with the owner's son. So whenever I ate Chinese food it was always with chopsticks. It feels weird to eat it with silverware."

"Huh. Well, lucky for you I have a couple pairs of chopsticks." Danny said, walking over to a drawer and pulling out two pairs. "Here," he said, handing a pair to Mac. "One of my college buddies went on a mission trip to china, and brought these back for me as a gift. Never actually used them till now though. Only other person I ever really eat Chinese with is Flack and he… hates using chopsticks." He finished, tears forming in his eyes.

"Shit!" Danny spat, whipping off his glasses so he could wipe the tears from his eyes. "Can't even hold it together long enough to eat."

"Shhh…" said Mac, wrapping his arms around Danny. "Today was rough… I'd be more worried if you weren't a little upset." Danny let out a weak laugh.

"You mean Mr. Mac I-have-no-emotions Taylor would be worried if I wasn't cryin'."

"Yeah, I would, because you are a much more openly loving person than I am. I've been too desensitized. But you… you have this beautiful heart, and right now that hearts hurting" He stopped as Danny shook his head smiling, even as tears rolled down his face.

"Nah, I don't have a heart." He said with a watery smile. "You stole it." Then he put his head on Mac's shoulder and continued to cry.

***********************************************************

Flack looked at his alarm clock from where he sat on his bed, five in the morning. He ran a hand over his face. He hadn't slept at all. His brain hadn't been to settle down enough to let him.

'Goddamn it! Thanks to him I can't even sleep!' He thought angrily. The anger quickly faded and was replaced with guilt. The same guilt that had also helped keep him awake. The guilt he felt for being so harsh to Danny.

'He lied to me though.' thought Flack fiercely. 'He pretended to be straight. What else don't I know about him? How can I trust him? If he isn't honest enough to tell me who he really is, then screw him.' The guilt rose again. He could almost see the pained expression that he knew his words had caused. He brushed the guilt aside, his _own_ hurt and anger overriding it. 'And Jesus, why did it have to be with Mac? Why couldn't it have been someone I could hate? Instead it's Mac, who I've got nothing but respect for. Why, damn it? Why?'

He shook his head and got up, heading for the shower and what was sure to be a very long day.

After a very long shower, he was starting to feel a little more put together, and had managed to put all thoughts of Mac and Danny from his mind…until he realized that it was Tuesday, which was normally when he and Danny usually met for breakfast.

'Fuck it! I don't need him.' Flack thought bitterly, as the hurt surfaced again, with renewed strength. He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and walked out the door to begin his day.

******************************************

Danny woke the next morning, feeling rested and content. Sleeping in Mac's arms just seemed to have that effect on him. He got up and showered. Mac stirred as Danny was getting dressed.

"Be back in a few." Danny said, placing a kiss on Mac's forehead.

"Where're you off to?" Mac mumbled sleepily.

"Well, on Tuesdays Flack and I meet for breakfast so…"

Mac picked up his head, suddenly awake and looking concerned. "Ugh… Danny?"

"What?" Danny frowned. "Shit." he said, the word accompanied by a sudden change in his demeanor. His face fell, and his shoulders dropped. "That's right, he's not talking to me."

"If you want," Mac said tentatively, "we could do breakfast instead."

Danny smiled again. "I'd like that."

"All right, just give me about five minutes." Mac said, glad that Danny seemed less worked up over Flack.

"So," Mac said as he finished buttoning his shirt, "where are we going?"

"Well, unless you were locked into actual breakfast food, I was thinking of this little Greek place in Greenwich."

"Sounds good to me." Mac said, "Let's go."

They got there to find the place busy, but not too overly crowded. After waiting for about fifteen minutes a cute twenty-something blond girl took them to an out of the way table. As she led them, the girl began flirting with Danny, causing Mac to scowl. Mac's scowl deepened as the girl continued flirting. The scowl became a full blown glare when Danny started flirting back. As Danny sat down Mac looked pointedly at the hostess, then leaned down and kissed Danny, and said "He's taken." in a fiercely possessive tone. The hostess turned bright red, nodded and scurried off. As she booked her hasty retreat, Danny laughed quietly, shaking his head.

"Mac," said Danny exasperatedly, "don't go scarin' of the wait staff. I like eating here and I would like to be welcome back."

"Danny," Mac said, peering at him over his menu, "Flirt back again, and I _will_ lock you in the lab."

"Yes sir." sighed Danny, smirking. "So, what's jumpin' out at you?"

"A lot of stuff, problem is, I'm not really sure what half of the stuff on the menu is. For example, what's Saganake?" Mac asked, stumbling slightly over the unfamiliar word.

"They take a cheese, usually kasseri or kafaletari, and pan fry it with flour and lemon juice. I've always loved it. Do you wanna try it?"

"Sure, I also think I'm going to try the tyropita, that sounds good to."

"That's always been one of my favorites." said Danny. "I think I'm going to do the appetizers and then just get a salad."

"I think I'm going to do the same, I don't think it would be fair to get a gyro and torture you with onion breath all day." Mac said with a smile.

"I appreciate that." smiled Danny, closing his menu as the waiter walked up. They placed their orders, and after a few minutes their waiter returned with some tea for Danny and a coffee for Mac.

As Mac stirred his coffee he asked, "So what are you going to do about Flack?"

"Nothing until he's cooled off. He hides it well, but Flack can stay angry for days, so I'm goin' to wait 'til at least the weekend. Then I'll try to get him to listen long enough for me to apologize and explain."

"Sounds like a plan." Mac sighed, "Just…don't be surprised if he's still not ready to listen. It may take him a long time to accept you as gay."

"I know, and I can't really blame him for being angry. I just wish I had been brave enough to tell him sooner." Danny said, with a sad look on his face. "Cuz I think that's the part that really bugs him. Not so much that I _am _gay, more that I never _told _him I'm gay."

"Maybe." said Mac thoughtfully. "If that's the case, I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"Yeah, then the question just becomes when. This year, or next?" Danny said wryly.

"He will though."

"I hope your right."

They spent the rest of the meal chatting idly, just enjoying each others company. They were fighting over the check, both determined to pay for the other, when Mac's cell phone rang. This provided Danny with the opportunity to seize the bill and put his check card in. He practically hurled it at their passing waiter.

"Taylor," Mac answered, his light voice in contrast to the glare he was sending at Danny. He mouthed 'tip' pointing at himself, his expression fierce, daring Danny to disagree. Recognizing defeat Danny held up his hands in mock surrender, smiling slightly. "Ok… got it… We'll be right over." He hung up the phone. "We got a case." He said as he counted the tip, not realizing Danny was counting as well. "Should be interesting, the detective on scene is some new guy named Kendall Richards."

"Huh, what's the case?"

"It's a D.B. in an apartment in Gramercy."

"Ok, let's get a move on."

They arrived at the scene roughly twenty minutes later. The body was lying just inside the door to the apartment's single bedroom. It was a man who looked to be in his late fifties, pudgy and balding. He was sprawled out lying on his back, in boxers and a wife-beater. Thr only tell tale sign that he was dead was the small bullet hole on the left side of his neck, right under his jaw.

"Well, cause of death is relatively clear." said Danny. "Just need Syd or Hawkes to confirm it."

"Got an I.D." said Mac, pulling a wallet off the night stand. "Jason Wayland, 53." He turned to Richards, who was standing off to the side.

"I'll call in, see what I can find out about him."

As Richards headed for the door, Danny opened the chest that was at the foot of the bed. As he leaned over it a shoe horn flashed out, jabbing Danny in the head.

"Agh!"

"Freeze! NYPD!" Kendall and Mac said in unison, drawing their guns and moving towards the chest.

"Mac, wait!" Danny said. "It's a kid."

"Way to clear the scene, Kendall." said Mac, irritatedly.

"Oh, come on Mac, there were no signs that a kid lived here, how was I supposed to know I had to look in those small of places.

"Shut up, both of ya." Danny said impatiently. Turning his attention back to the chest Danny said, "It's ok, we're with the police. You can come out."

"I can't, he hurt my foot." said a small voice.

"All right, how about I help you?" asked Danny

"Ok."

Danny walked over and reached in. He hoisted out a small boy, no older than five. The boy had short dark blond hair, and shockingly bright brown eyes. He set the kid down on the bed. The boy's left ankle was swollen, probably sprained, but other than that the boy was unharmed.

"My name's Danny. What's your name?" Danny asked, crouching down to be at the boy's eye level.

"Mike… Michael Gardner."

"Ok, Michael, can you tell me what happened?"

"Yah, I shot him, wit' dat." Michael said, pointing back into the chest.

Danny shot a shocked look at Mac, who came over and looked into the chest. There was a .28 caliber handgun. Danny turned back to Michael and asked, "Why?"

"Cuz he hurtin' me. I didn' want him ta hurt me 'gain."

"I'll call social services." said Richards.

"Ok Michael, we're gonna take you to the hospital, so that the doctors can fix you up, then we're gonna need to talk about what happened." Danny said.

Through out all of this, Mac was watching, wondering what had happened to this kid that he had no problem just sitting there with a

"Mac, you ready?" Danny asked as he hoisted Michael back into his arms.

"Yeah, let's go."

As they drove to the hospital, Mac realized that they were lucky he and Danny hadn't taken separate cars, they didn't have a booster seat for a kid that young and Mac wasn't totally comfortable with Michael riding without one even with Danny sitting right next to him. Danny had buckled Michael into the middle seat and was sitting next to him, with one arm around the boy's shoulders.

"So Michael do you have any family?"

"No." he said sadly, "on'y had uncul dason. He not very nice famwee doh. Danny nicer." He said, smiling brightly at Danny. "What your name?" he asked.

"My name is Mac."

"You an' Danny luv each ot'her?"

"Uh… yeah." said Mac, throwing a shocked expression at Danny in the rearview. How the hell did the kid know that?

"Dat good," Michael said through a yawn. The next thing either man knew, he was fast asleep, his head leaning back on Danny's arm.

********************

Love it? Hate it? Review, PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm really sorry this took so long to update. A lot has happened in my life over the past month. I kinda got hit by a car two weeks ago. I was really lucky, the only damage was a really gnarly bruise on my left thigh, which sadly laid me up for a few days, on the plus side though I was still able to perform in the show I'm in, which went great. Also since I was laid up for a few days, I was able to get this chapter squared away and I'm part way into the next one. So not to keep you waiting any longer… here is chapter six.

* * *

Flack sat in his squad car, tapping his foot anxiously and waiting impatiently for Stella. Their investigation into the gay bashing had, predictably enough, led them to a gay bar. Flack sighed. Why did he have to be working a gay bashing now? When the last thing he wanted to think about was homosexuality, or more specific the fact that he had just found out his best friend was in a gay relationship. Why was it that fate seemed to be trying to remind him at every turn? He had almost pushed the matter from his mind when he had gotten to the police station. Then Stella had called. asking him to meet her here. She had traced some fibers found on the victim to a 2003 ford fusion and gone through club security footage until she had found said car. The owner of the car had identified their victim as one Andy Carson. The owner, Tim Matthews, had been the Vic's friend and had given Andy a ride to the bar. Andy had left with someone else though. So now, here Flack was, sitting outside a gay bar, waiting to talk to the manager and the bartenders from that night.

Flack sat waiting for about five more minutes before he finally saw Stella pulling up.

"About bloody time." He muttered as he got out of his squad car and walked over to meet her.

"What kept you?" He asked impatiently. Stella just raised an eyebrow.

"Anxious are we?"

"I just wanna get this taken car of." Flack said defensively.

"Uh-huh." said Stella, looking unconvinced. "Before we do though, have you talked to Danny yet?"

"No." Flack replied angrily. Stella sighed.

"Look Flack." she said, clearly irritated. "I can understand that your upset with Danny, but in the grand scheme of things is it really worth your guys' friendship. Because it's going to cost you that if you keep refusing to talk to him. So suck it up, and bury the god damn hatchet. All right?"

Flack stood there, slightly taken aback by her sudden blunt attack.

"Listen," he said once he regained his voice, "it's not that simple. I mean, if he's lied to me about that, what else is he hiding from me?"

"Flack look at me." once she had his focus she said fiercely. "Danny didn't lie to you about those dates with women. He did go on those dates. He's bi. The fact that he's bi just never came up, because he hadn't been serious with any guys since he started working here. He never brought it up because he was worried about making things awkward. Believe me, he wishes now that he had told you, and I'm sure he would have. He and Mac weren't a couple until last Friday. He's still the same person you've always known. So will you please cut the damn boy some slack and get over it?"

Flack gaped at her. "How do you know all that?''

"Easy." she scoffed. "I listened long enough for them to tell me. Think about it Flack. Danny may be your best friend, but Mac is mine. I had every right to be just as upset as you are, but I gave them a chance to explain. Danny tried to explain, but as I'm sure you remember, you hung up on him. "She finished with obvious disapproval.

Flack was silent for a moment before saying, "I fucked up didn't I?"

"Big time." Stella said dryly. "Luckily for you, Danny is a very compassionate person and doesn't even blame you for being mad. He just blames himself for not telling you."

"Oh yeah," Flack winced, "I fucked up. All right, let's get this over with. I have amends to make.

* * *

Mac pulled the car up to the hospital entrance. Danny tapped Michael's shoulder.

"Mikey, buddy, can you wake up for me? It's time to go in and have the doctors check you out."

Michael stirred, rubbing his nose against Danny shoulder. He spoke then, his face still pressed against Danny's shirt.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"You come wit'?"

"Yeah buddy. We're not going anywhere just yet." Danny said smiling at Mac. Mac smiled back, before getting out of the car, and walking around to the passenger side while Danny was unbuckling Michael. When Mac opened the door, Danny said:

"My arm's asleep, wanna help me out here?"

"Sure thing." Mac said, smiling again. "Come 'ere kiddo." He reached across Danny and picked up Michael, and leaning the boy on his hip. Michael put a thumb in his month, reached his free arm up around Mac's neck, put his head on Mac's shoulder and promptly conked out.

"He sure is sleeping a lot." said Danny, looking worried.

"I think this is probably the first time in a long time that he's felt safe enough to relax. If his uncle was abusing him I doubt he was sleeping very well. My guess is that he's just exhausted." Mac said calmly. "We'll mention it to the doctors though, just to be safe." He added as the approached the main desk.

"Hi," said the receptionist. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi, we're with the crime lab, Detective Richards should have called." Mac said.

"Oh. Yes, just a moment. I'll have some one come and take you up."

They stepped off to the side to wait. About five minutes later, a large dark haired nurse, whose name tag announced her as Ruby came walking down the hall towards them.

"Hello there. she said. "I'm guessing you two are the CSIs."

"Yeah." said Mac.

"So what happened to the little cutie here?"

"It looks like his uncle was abusing him." Said Mac

"The uncle's dead." Danny continued, "And Michael claims to have done it."

Ruby's eyes went wide. "Well damn. I've been a nurse for twelve years, and I thought I'd heard it all…Damn! I'm glad the guys dead or I'd be tempted to kill him myself."

"Tell me about it." Danny muttered darkly. "Anyway, he's got an ankle that's at least sprained, and…"

"You want him checked for less obvious physical abuse?"

"Yeah." sighed Danny.

"All right." said Ruby. "If you'll follow me boys."

She led them over to the elevators and took them up to the hospitals pediatric ward.

"I'll just put you three in a room while…" she paused, scowling in the direction of the nurses' station. "Sorry honey, hold that thought and cover his ears." Mac did. "Amy! Getch yo' donk out here!" Ruby bellowed.

"What?!" a short red head snapped back, her head popping out of a room.

"Why is there no one at the nursing station?" Ruby asked.

"Young Mr. Daniels decided that now was a good time to start pulling at his I.V. and pulled it right out." Amy said.

"And that was urgent enough for you to leave the Nurses station unattended. Uh-uh. You coulda paged me. Two minutes without an I.V wasn't gonna kill the kid. He had a tonsillectomy, not a triple bypass." Ruby said, looking stern, except for a smile twinkle in her eyes.

"The two minutes of me away from the nursing station wasn't gonna kill anybody either, so get the hell of your soapbox. Beside you know you suck at doing I.V.s" Amy said, smiling.

"Better then you. How many times you stick him? Six or seven?"

"Three," smiled Amy. "He wouldn't hold still." She turned and went back behind the counters.

Ruby laughed. "We give each other all kinds a hell. Keeps things interesting." she said turning to Mac.

"And colorful too." smirked Mac lower his hand from Michael's ear.

"Well, we limit to 'hell' and 'damn'. Right here." she said turning into a room on their right. Mac walked over to a chair and sat down, still holding Michael. "I'll be back as soon as the other nurse arrives with the SAE kit, and then we'll check out that ankle." Danny shuddered at the words 'SAE kit'. As Ruby turned to leave he asked:

"How do you deal with this, with having to SAE kits on little kids like this?"

Ruby laughed. "That's easy honey. I don't think about it too hard." and with that she left the room.

In his sleep, Michael snuggled closer to Mac. Mac looked down at him and smiled sadly. Then he looked back up and met Danny's eyes. In that moment the shared with each other all the pain they felt for this little boy.

* * *

Well there you have it. PLEASE! Please, please, please, tell me what you think. Hell flame if you must. It might amuse me. But seriously, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long. I had a hard time getting the pace of this chapter right, and am still not quite happy with it. But anyways....

I don't own, or profit from this, etc. etc.

Here you go.

* * *

They waited in silence for a couple minutes, Mac sitting with Michael and Danny standing at the window. After a while Danny spoke.

"How would you feel about me offering to be Michael's foster parent?" he asked. Mac raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like it." Danny's face fell. "I do however like the idea of _us_ offering to be his foster parents." Mac smiled. "Besides your apartment is a one bedroom." Mac looked suddenly nervous. "So if you'd like, you could move in with me and we can be his foster parents together."

Danny gaped, and then it was his turn to look nervous. "I'd like that a lot, but Mac, this kid stole my heart. Unless some long lost relative shows up wanting to claim him, I think I'd wanna adopt him."

"I know, and I feel the same way. I think the little guy is worth taking care of," Mac said earnestly. "And I wouldn't want to do that with anyone but you." Danny smiled, his eyes sparkling.

"I love you Mac." He said as he walked over, and then leaned down to kiss Mac.

"I love you too." Mac said also smiling. Danny opened his mouth to speak again, but at that moment Ruby reappeared, a hospital gown in hand and a second nurse in tow.

"All righty boys," she said grimly, "time to get down to business. I need you to wake him up, explain that we need to check him out, that you can't be here for that, and then I need the two of you to scoot."

Mac sighed. "Hey, Mikey, I need you to wake up kiddo." Danny said.

"mmmm…" Michael groaned, nuzzling Mac's shoulder.

"C'mon buddy, wake up." Danny coaxed, rubbing Michael's back.

"What's goin' on?" Michael asked groggily.

"Well," Mac said. "the doctors need to do some tests, and we can't be here for the test, so we have to go wait outside."

"No. Stay."

"We can't, Michael." Mac replied, standing up and setting Michael gently on the bed. "But we'll come right back in after they're done, ok?"

"Ok." Michael pouted.

"Now Michael, I want you to be a good boy for Ms. Ruby here. You probably won't like the tests but they have to be done, all right?"

"Ok."

"Good."

"We'll be back in as soon as they're done." Danny said, ruffling the boy's hair. "I promise."

"He heard you." Ruby said smiling sadly, "Now scoot!" The two men sighed and walked into the hall.

"I feel like a total schmuck." Said Danny sadly.

"There's nothing we could have done to avid this." said Mac, "but I agree. I feel like a total schmuck."

"Excuse me, are you the men who brought in the little Gardner boy?" They turned to see a slender middle aged woman, her long dark brown hair streaked with blond.

"Yeah, I'm detective Mac Taylor, with the crime lab." Mac answered, shaking the woman's hand. She was in excellent shape, her hands were fine and delicate looking, but her grip was surprisingly firm.

"Detective Danny Messer also with the crime lab."

"Hi. I'm Misty. I'm with social services. I'm here to try and make arrangements fro placing him."

"Well Danny and I were actually just talking about that. We'd like to apply to be his foster parents." Mac said. Misty look surprised and slightly confused.

"Am I to guess then that you two share more than a working relationship?"

"Yeah." Danny answered. "Will that-"

"It won't be a problem. I'm just asking to clarify. Obviously you'll have to be approved to be fit foster parents, but given your jobs and also my initial impressions, that shouldn't be an issue."

"Good." They said together.

"Now I'm assuming that you live together?"

"Ugh…" Mac began.

"We're in the process of movin' in together." Danny cut in looking slightly sheepish.

"Ah… Not ideal. Have you two been together long? I ask because we prefer our foster parents be well established couples to avoid having anymore upheaval in the children's life."

"Well, we haven't been a couple very long, but we've worked together for 5 years, and also we aren't looking at this in short terms. Barring the appearance of any unknown relatives, we're looking at eventually adopting Mikey. Together." Mac said, Danny nodding in agreement."

"Hmm…" Misty said, looking at the pair speculatively. After a moment she nodded. "All right. I'll put in your application, along with my recommendation for acceptance."

"Thank you." they said together earnestly.

"You're more than welcome. I'm just glad to see a kid that somebody wants for once. I wish you all the best gentlemen." She said as she walked towards the elevator. As they heard the elevator 'ding' closed, another sound reached their ears. A child's wailing. A very familiar child's wailing. "Danny!....Danny!...Mac!" Both men blanched and automatically started back towards Michael room.

"Freeze boys!" Both men stopped, as Amy, the short red head stepped in front them a clipboard in her hands.

"But-" Danny began, as Mac did his best to glare the woman out of their way.

"'But' nothing." she said, looking stern. "Believe me, honey, I know. But you need to let us do our jobs. And trust me, going in there wouldn't help anything. You still wouldn't be able to do anything… except watch." Her expression softened. "Plus it would be cruel to let him see you when you can't help him."

"So what are we supposed to do?" asked Danny, frustrated.

"Armor you hearts, plug your ears, and wait." Amy said sadly, turning and heading back towards the nurse's station.

"She's right Danny." Mac sighed, looking very depressed. "They have to get those tests done. No matter how much he hates it."

"Yeah. I just hope they're done soon." Danny said, crossing his arms and looking miserable.

"I know." said Mac, hugging him. "Me too…me too." They went and sat in a small lounge that was just down the hall from Michael's room. It was another twenty minutes before Ruby came out to get them.

"You sure that bastard's dead?" she asked fiercely.

"Saw the body ourselves." Mac said.

"That's too bad, I kinda wanna have a go at him myself."

"So that's a 'yes' to the sexual abuse question." Mac said resignedly.

"Afraid so." Ruby sighed. "I'm going to put in an order for some blood work, get the boy screened for STD's."

"How is he doin'?" Danny asked anxiously.

"He actually took it pretty well, considering. He's definitely not happy but…"

"All right. Thank you." Mac said.

When the two of them walked into the room, they found Michael sitting at the top of the bed, hugging his knees. When he saw the two men, his expression went from one of pained fear, to one of sullen anger.

"I called you." he said in a quiet accusing voice. "I called. You didn't come." he repeated, glaring at the two men.

"I know buddy." said Danny sitting tentatively at the foot of the bed. "There was nothin' we could do though."

"Michael believe me," Mac said softly sitting down next to Danny at the foot of the bed, "if there had been anyway for that to have not happened, it wouldn't have happened. I can promise you though, it's never going to happen again."

"Pwomise?" Michael asked, a finger pulling on his bottom lip.

"Cross my heart." Mac said doing just that.

"Ok." Michael said. With that, he crawled across the bed and into Danny's lap. As Danny wrapped his arms around him, he leaned his head into the crook of Danny's elbow and almost instantly fell asleep.

"Poor little guy." Danny said, absentmindedly stroking the boy's hair.

"Yeah." Mac sighed. "I'm going to go call Stella, fill her in on what's going on."

"Ok." Danny said. "I'll be right here."

* * *

Stella was leaning on the edge of the table with all her crime scene photos laid out in front of her, trying to find something that she had missed, when her phone rang.

"Bonasera."

"Hey Stel."

"Mac, where the hell are you?"

"At the hospital."

"Um… why?" she asked, her voice gaining a dangerous edge. "Mac, if you hurt yourself, I'm going to kill you."

"Relax Stella." Mac said. Stella could hear the smile in his voice. "Danny and I got a call about a D.B. in Gramercy while we were out having breakfast."

"Yeah, I know. Hawkes brought him in half an hour ago. Single gunshot wound to the throat."

"Well when we got there and started processing, Danny got pegged with a shoe horn by a four year old boy who was hiding in a trunk at the foot of the bed. Turns out the Vic was this boy's abusive uncle and he's claiming to have shot his uncle. The boy's ankle's sprained and we needed to have a rape kit done, so we took him to the hospital." Stella was silent for a moment.

"Holy shit… Well it all matches up with the evidence. The prints on the gun from the trunk had a set of small prints."

"Either way it doesn't really matter." Mac sighed. "He's too young to be psychologically accountable for murder, and even if he were old enough to be formally charged, no jury would convict on something like this. We just got it confirmed. Michael _was_ repeatedly raped."

"Michael huh?"

"Yeah. Michael Gardner. That's his name." Stella could tell Mac was exhausted, even though it was only about 1:00.

"Ok. Well-"

"Stella wait. That takes care of all the professional stuff, but there's more."

"Ok, spill."

"Well Danny and I applied to be Mikey's foster parents." Mac pulled his phone away from his ear as there was a loud clatter and a distorted "Shit!" from Stella.

"Sorry Mac." she said after a brief pause.

"Did you just drop your phone?" Mac chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess I must have received some shocking news." Stella said shortly. "Jeez, Mac! Isn't that a bit impulsive?"

"Yeah, but Stella, I swear to you that I have absolutely no doubt that this is the right thing to do. But for this to happen we're going to need some help. Danny's going to move in with me, and then we can move Mikey in too, but Stella it needs to happen fast. I think they'll probably release Mikey tomorrow. So Stella, I hate to do this but I have to ask, can you-"

"Of course I can you idiot." she interrupted him. "I'm your friend aren't I? Flack can help too."

"Flack?" Mac asked skeptically. "Are you sure he'll want too?"

"Yeah. He had an epiphany and realized he was being an idiot."

"You wouldn't have happened to have been present for this epiphany would you?"

"Of course I was."

"Huh. Why am I not surprised?"

"No idea. Anyways, I'll send Flack over now and he can get started."

"That'd be great. Oh, and could one of you swing by with a set of clothes for each of us. I don't think Danny'll want to leave Mikey alone tonight, and I don't want to leave Danny."

"Sure Mac."

"Thanks Stella. I owe you one."

"One?"

"Ok, like seven."

"Better. Bye Mac."

"Bye." Stella snapped her phone shut.

"Where am I goin'?" Flack asked causing her to jump.

"Agh! Flack!" she said chucking her notes at him.

"Sorry," he said, "I just came in and heard you say 'I'll send Flack over.' so… where am I goin'?"

"You are going over to Danny's apartment to start packing up all his stuff. I'll join you as soon as I'm done here and after I swing by Mac's to get some clothes for him."

"Ok." Flack said, looking confused. "Why?"

"Well to make a long story short, Danny and Mac are soon to be foster parents for a four year old boy who killed his sexually abusive uncle. Hence, Danny is moving in with Mac." Flack stared at her stunned. "Just go with it." she smiled, patting his cheek. "Now, metakinísete kólo sou!"* she said shoving him towards the door.

"All right, whatever you said! I'm goin'."

* * *

Well, there you have it, chapter 7. Let me know what you think. Gold star to whoever knows what Stella said. I post the translation in the next chapter. I'm 90% sure that I got it right.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow. This is embarrassing. It's been over a month and all I have for you is the ridiculously short excuse for a chapter. In my defense, I have been really busy with various auditions for summer dance programs. Anyways, I decided to post what I have so far. I'll try to be more prompt about posting. Also if I didn't directly respond to a review you left, I apologize for not doing so and thank you for the review. Oh, and metakinísete kólo sou! Is Greek for: Move your ass! Anyways hear you go, Chapter 8.

* * *

Flack got to Danny's apartment about a half an our later, having stopped at a local grocery to ask for all their spare cardboard boxes and making a second stop a t a hardware store for labels and packing tape. He looked around, and decided they were extremely lucky that they didn't need to completely empty the apartment. There was no way they could have gotten all of Danny's furniture into Mac's apartment. Don decided to start with the stuff was important but easy to pack. He began with Danny's books, DVD's and CD's. Then he moved to packing up Danny's kitchenware, neatly creating a mini-inventory for every box.

He had been at it for about 2 hours, and was half way through the kitchen, when Stella showed up.

"Hey." Flack said, glancing over his shoulder as she shut the door. "Ya know, I gotta say, I'm happy for them an' all. But their timing sucks."

"No kidding." Stella said as she set a stack of broken down cardboard boxes on the coffee table. "All right Donnie, what's the plan of attack?"

"Well… I know the long term goal is moving Danny in with Mac, but right now I think the main goal is to get Mac's apartment looking like Danny's settled into it. So that when social services does their house call they see that our boys are in a stable relationship and are in this for the long haul. So what I've done so far is packed up Danny's books, CD's and DVD's. And as you can see I'm now working on the kitchen. Next up are his toiletries and clothes. After that I wanna grab some of the wall art," he gesture toward the walls, where poster of various sports teams hung, along with some abstract art, "and other decorative, nick-nacky stuff, and then head over to Mac's and get everything set up. If we have time and there's room at Mac's apartment, I'd like to move Danny's favorite chair over there too." He said pointing at an over-large green cushy armchair."

"Sounds good." Stella said, nodding. "So, where do you want me to start?"

"Start with his clothes, cause if I pack them, they'll all end up in a duffel bag."

Stella let out a brief laugh. "What?"

"You haven't looked in his closet before have you?" she asked.

"No. Why?"

"Because, it'd have to a fucking huge duffel bag." she said as she walked toward Danny's bedroom and what she was sure was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Danny was suddenly jolted awake in the hospital bed when a pointy, hard object was forcibly pressed against his stomach. His eyes snapped open in the dark room as he let out a sharp breath. It took a brief second for it to register that the squirming thing in his lap was Mikey.

He was flailing wildly in his sleep and murmuring, "No. Stop. Pwease."

Danny put a hand on the boy's shoulder and said gently, "Shh, Mikey. It's ok. Wake up Buddy."

"NO!" Michael screamed suddenly, spasming as thought he had just been stabbed, and then continuing to scream incoherently. At the first scream, Danny's adjusting eyes saw Mac sit bolt upright.

"What's going on?" Mac said groggily.

"Mikey's having a nightmare. C'mon Buddy, it's ok. It's just a dream." Danny said pleadingly, tears welling up in his eyes. Mac knealt down next to the flailing boy, deftly dodging a flying arm.

"Michael it's ok. We

re here. NO one can hurt you now, remember. It's ok. You're safe, all you have to do is wake up." The flailing quieted and then abrubtly Michael froze, his eyes snapping open, tears running down his cheeks.

"I… it… Uncle Dason…"

"I know Bud." Mac said, smoothing down the boys sweaty hair. "It's ok. It was just a dream. Just a nightmare." Michael started shivering.

"Here," Danny said, reaching down and grabbing a blanket from the foot of the bed, "Let's get you warmed up." he finished, wrapping the blanket around the small boy.

"It's ok." Mac said. "He can't hurt you, remember? I promised. He can't hurt you."

Michael nodded, still sobbing and burrowed deeper into the blanket and Danny's lap. Mac looked at the clock. It was only ten to midnight. "I think it's going to be a very long night." He whispered to Danny, settling into the bed beside him.


	9. Chapter 9

So... two months sense I last updated. Sorry. However, while I'll happily admit I suck at regular updating... not my fault this time. I had it typed up a month ago, but then my laptop crashed. Luckily my dad is a computer genius and fixed it. Unluckily I had to wait until I saw him for that to happen. Also unluckily I lost everything except my pictures which he saved, and my music which I keep on an external hard drive. So I had to retype this. Also there is one part of this chapter that I went back and forth on whether or not to do it, for about a month. I won't promise anything new soon either, for two reasons. The first is that I am having a really hard time deciding where to take it next. The second is that I am super busy. I will be continuing the story. I promise. It just may be awhile. Anyways here you go.

Read, review, and please, don't kill me.

* * *

Don glanced down at his watch.

"Holy crap, it's four in the morning!" he said.

"Really?" said Stella lightly, "I'm surprised, I thought it would take us longer."

"And you volunteered me to help without the slightest bit a hesitation." Don said smirking.

"Yep, you owed it to Danny."

"Well I can't argue with that."

"Nope." Stella said.

Don rolled his eyes and looked around at their handiwork. They had managed to move in all of Danny's clothing, bringing over his dresser, as well as Danny's favorite arm chair. It was odd, Don thought, Mac's- now Mac and Danny's apartment looked right somehow. It seemed more like a home. Mac's kitchen had been very minimally equipped. The man hadn't even had a broiler pan for crying out loud. Once they had added Danny's stuff, though, it became one very well equipped kitchen. Now complete with not only a broiler pan, but also Danny's cast iron skillet, chef knives stand mixer and anything else the young Italian might need. Don knew that Danny would be thrilled with Mac's kitchen. It had a gas stove, convection oven, and plenty of counter space. Don was also pretty sure Danny was gonna love the bluish gray marble counter.

"Ya know, I never realized Mac had such a posh place." Don said, looking at the hardwood floor and black leather sofa. There was also a very nice sound system, and a moderately sized flatscreen TV.

"Yeah, well his home is the one place were Mac splurges. He doesn't spend on much, but he told me the first time I ever saw his place that he needed a home that he could feel at home in, and when he saw this place, he just knew that it was the place for him."

"Well, he must be psychic or somethin', because knowin' Danny, he's gonna love this place too."

"I hope so. Anyways, the only thing that still needs to be done is that they need to furnish the little pumpkin's room, right?"

"Yep." Don nodded.

"All right then Flack! I think we can call it a night." Stella said clapping her hands together. "I'm gonna go home, catch a nap, and then take these," she lifter a duffle bag with two sets of clothes, one for each guy, "over to Mac and Danny."

"'Kay, I'll probably stop by the hospital tomorrow mornin' to properly apologize to Danny." Flack suddenly froze. "Stel, how they gonna explain this to the higher ups?" Stella's eyes went wide, her mouth opening slightly.

"Shit… Ok." She took a deep breath, "Let me think… So, legally they can't just fire them for being gay, but, sense Danny is Mac's subordinate, what they can do is demote Mac, or require one of them to transfer. Unless…" she paused apparently lost in thought.

"Unless… what?" Flack prompted impatiently.

"Unless they added a second supervisor. Someone to make sure that Danny doesn't get any work benefits from sleeping with Mac. I know Mac's made the suggestion for a second supervisor a few times because there are times when we get busy, and he's on an active case, that it gets really hard for him to keep up with all the administrative duties he has."

"It could work but who would they hire? The job title co supervisor isn't exactly one that people are gonna see and go 'oh! I want that job.;"

"Well, I know Mac's job almost as well as my own, I suppose I could do it."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." He smiled suddenly. "Now all you gotta do is convince Mac and the sheriff." Stella's face fell.

"Fuck… I'm screwed."

Danny opened his eyes, and sat up slowly, stretching in the hospital arm chair. After successfully cracking his back, he looked over at the bed where Mac was sprawled out, looking very nicely disheveled, his dress shirt untucked and twisted, with the sleeves rolled up, and one pant leg twisted up around his calf. He and Danny had put their socks and shoes under the bed and Mac had hung up his jacket and tie in the room's small closet. Looking around Danny saw that Michael was… nowhere to be seen. Danny shot up, and was half a second from panicking when he heard the toilet flush. He flopped back into the chair, relief washing over him.

"Hey." Danny said, as Michael came out of the bathroom a minute later. "Wash your hands?"

"No. Couldn't reach. You help me?" Mikey was looking slightly better. He had managed to get through the night with only three nightmares.

"Sure thing kiddo." Danny said, smiling slightly. He walked over and hoisted the boy up, carrying him into the bathroom, and holding him at counter level while Mikey washed his hands. He then set the boy down and crouched down next to him.

"Hey Mikey," he said smiling impishly, "Why don't you go wake Mac up? I'll be right out I just need to use the bathroom too."

"'Kay." Mikey said heading back into the main room. Danny relieved himself, washed his hands, and then followed. He had to stifle his laughter as he walked out. Mikey had climbed up onto the bed, and was gently patting Mac's cheek saying, "Mac…Mac, Danny say it time to wake up."

Mac was appearing unresponsive, but Danny could see the smile pulling at his lips, and the hand slowly moving towards Michael's stomach. He knew the hand had found its target when Michael let out a high pitched squeal of laughter, and rolled towards Mac's feet.

"You not sleep!" Mikey cried out, still laughing.

"Not anymore." Mac said, smiling and sitting up. "So, Danny said it was time to get up?"

"Yep." Mikey said, nodding emphatically, and then crawling into Mac's lap.

"Well then, I guess it must be." He said, looking over at Danny with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

'Oh shit', Danny thought. 'The payback for that's gonna be a bitch.'

"So," Danny said, hoping to distract Mac, "What do ya wanna do for breakfast?"

"I don't know…" said Mac, looking thoughtful. "Stella, what are we doing for breakfast?" Danny turned around to see Stella standing in the doorway, holding a duffel bag.

"We are waiting for Flack to show up with whatever he decided to bring for breakfast."

"Flack?" Danny asked, sounding slightly nervous. "He's bringin' breakfast? How's he know we're here, and isn't he still pissed at me?"

"I told him, and no." Stella said.

"Ok…" Danny said, still looking confused, "I'm still not entirely sure what's goin' on." Stella sighed and gave Mac an exasperated look.

"Didn't you talk to him about it?" Now it was Mac's turn to give the exasperated look.

"I'd hoped to surprise him with it. Thanks Stel."

"Well how in the hell was I supposed to know that? I mean come on Mac. That would have a good thing to share with me."

"Will one of ya _please_ fill me in." Danny said, cutting them both off. Stella looked over at Mac, who had suddenly become fascinated by his big toe, and rolled his eyes.

"When Mac called me last night he asked me to get some of your stuff moved into his apartment."

"I think they'll probably release Mikey today, and I wanted to make the transition for him as smooth as possible." Mac explained hastily.

"Mac, that's fine." said Danny, smiling slightly. "Now I just need to find someone to sublet my apartment, at least until the lease is up." He said, looking thoughtful.

"I wonder if Lindsay would want it," said Stella, "I know she hasn't been happy with her current apartment."

"Yeah, but could she afford it? I know I make a little more money than she does." Danny asked, looking at Mac.

"How much do you pay for your apartment?" Mac asked.

"Rent is $1,600 a month, plus about $150 a month in utilities." Danny said. Mac thought for a moment.

"She probably could but it would be tight."

"Well, what am I payin' now?"

"Huh?" Mac asked looking confused.

"What's half your rent?" Danny asked, smiling and speaking slowly.

"Danny don't-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Mac."

"Danny-"

"His rent is $2,300 plus about $120 in utilities." Stella cut in, smiling as Mac glared at her.

"Ok, so about $1,200 a month. So even if I pay Lindsay, let's say $400 a month, I'm still savin' a bit a money. I'll talk to her tomorrow when I go in."

"Speaking of work," Stella began, "have you thought about how you're going to handle this?" Mac's dumbstruck look gave here her answer.

"Well luckily for you, she has." Fack said walking through the door with an enormous bag from a nearby bagel shop. As Flack came in, Danny stood up.

"Hey, look Don, I'm sorry, I-"

"Danny, shut up." Flack said, smiling. "I'm the one who needs to apologize. I was a …" He glanced over to Mikey who was still sitting in Mac's lap, completely uninterested in what the adults were doing and completely engrossed in playing with Mac's watch. "I was a total prick." Flack sighed. "I never gave ya chance to explain, I just assumed the worst. I shouldn't a bitten yer head off. Hell," he said, his eyes watering, "you're like my brother, and I shouldn'a let the fact that yer bi get in the way of that. Can ya forgive me?" He asked, openly crying now.

"Donnie," Danny sighed walking over and hugging him. "There's nothin' to forgive. I should'a trusted ya enough to tell ya. So I'm sorry."

"Ok," Stella said, "now that we've established that you were both idiots, let's eat." Danny and Flack laughed, breaking apart and smiling at each other.

"Yeah," Flack said, "Let's eat."

Just as they had all gotten their bagels together and had sat down to eat, Nurse Ruby walked in.

"Mornin'." Danny said, "How are things in the… what?" He asked, suddenly taking in the very sad look on her face.

"Well… we got Michael's blood test back this morning," She paused and took a deep shuddering breath as she started crying. "He's HIV positive."

* * *

See! You try updating quickly when that's what you end the chapter with. I seriously cried when I first thought of it, again when a wrote it, when i first typed it, and yet again just now when I typed it. I honestly went back and forth on whether or not to make him positive for a full month. Please don't kill me, but please do feel free to leave an nice review… or an angry one I suppose. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Well... I'm finally back. See? Told I would keep it going... it's just going very slowly. ;)

Oh and in terms of timeline I going by the original airdate of Run silent, Run deep.

April 24th, 2010 3:00 P.M.

Danny walked up from the Chambers St. subway station for the 1 train and then headed towards Greenwich Ave. He pulled at his collar loosening his tie a little.

'God I hate wearing a suit everyday' He thought. Still being the head of the crime lab did have it's perks. Like being able to leave early to go pick up his son from school. Danny sat down on the edge of a planter in front of the school, checking his watch as he did so. It was 3:10, which meant he had another five minutes. As if on cue his phone rang.

"Hey Mac."

"Hey babe. You at the school yet?"

"yes dear."

"Good. Look behind you."

Danny turned around . He smiled as he saw Mac round the corner. Mac had aged some in the past five years. His hair was starting to gray slightly, but Danny actually liked it. His eyes had started showing some wrinkles around them, mostly when Mac smiled. Mac was also a little skinnier, he was still anything but frail, despite the cane in his left hand. Focusing on the cane caused Danny's smile to falter.

'Don't think about it' Danny reminded himself.

"Hey handsome." Danny said, hugging Mac and kissing him on the cheek. As Danny pulled away the bell rang signaling the end of the day. About thirty seconds later a swarm of small children came bounding out the doors. In the middle of it Mac and Danny saw a very familiar head of short dirty blond hair bobbing up and down. When Mikey caught sight of them his face lit up.

"Daddy, Pop, you both came to pick me up!"

"Ya bet we did!" Danny said, scooping the boy up in a hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek. As he did so his lips felt a slight imperfection on his son's cheek. As Danny pulled back he looked at the long thin line that ran down Mikey's left cheek. It was a razor thin scar. It start just under the outside corner of his left eye and ran all the way down to the corner of his mouth.

'My scared little angel' Danny thought fondly. It was a fitting description. The boy had a rather angelic looking face that belied the fact that he was a total imp. Mikey was still rather small for his age, but the boy was lean and wiry. His eyes still seem to glow like amber every time he smiled, and he smiled quite a lot. His hair had gotten steadily lighter over the past five years. Danny marveled at the boy's hair sometimes. They knew from baby pictures they had found at his "uncle's" that Mikey had been born with a full head of curly Black hair, by the time they had met him at five, his hair had been straight and brown, and no it was blond. Danny didn't know if it was still straight or not, as Mikey never let it get long enough for him to tell. ]

As Danny looked at his son and lover, smiling at each other as Mac leaned in to kiss Mikey's forehead, Danny was remined of how precious they were to him. As he looked at Mac's cane and Mikey's scar he was reminded, how close he had come to losing everything. Just like how when they gave Mikey his pills every morning he was reminded how fragile what they had was.

April 24th, 2005 8:43 A.M.

"He's what?" Don asked, gaping in disbelief.

"He's… HIV positive." Ruby said heavily. Tears running down her cheeks.

"Which is why I'm here." Nurse Amy said sadly as she walked into the room. "Michael, we need to draw some more blood, so you and I are going to go just down the hall and take care of that and then we'll come right back." MIkey's only response was to look nervously between Mac and Danny.

"It's ok buddy, we'll be here. I promise." Danny said.

"Ok." Michael said, crawling out of Mac's lap. After he and Amy were gone, Mac turned back to Ruby.

"What does this mean in the long run?" He asked.

"Well, all I can tell you right now is that we have a lot more tests to run."

"What are the chances of a false positive?" Don asked.

"Well, about 15 in every thousand positives turns out to be a false positive." Ruby said

"An' if it comes back positive again we're talking a one in two hundred fifty thousand chance that it's still a false positive." Danny added sounding exhausted. "Western blot is what your doing next right?"

"Yeah." Ruby sighed.

"Basically Flack if the next one comes back positive as well, it's for real."

"We're going to do the western blot and pray it comes back negative, and we'll also do a complete blood count, get his T-cell count and all that good stuff. While we wait for the test results, we'll have a HAART specialist come in and start talking treatment with you." Ruby said.

"What's HIV got to do with his heart?" Flack asked.

"Sorry," Ruby said smiling slightly, "H, A, A, R, T, or Highly Active Anti Retroviral Treatment. It's all about interrupting the virus' replication process. As yet there's no method to completely eradicate the virus from the body. What we can do is stop it's replication process. The weakens the virus and we can suppress the symptoms so to speak."

"So he'll be able to have a normal life?" Stella asked.

"Well… yes and no. It's possible for him to have a relatively normal life, but it will take a ton of work and almost as much luck. Again, we're going to start him on HAART. What that means is we're going to spend the next one to six months trying to find the best Med combination for him. Then we hope that combo remains effective. We also hope he doesn't get any colds or other simple infections, since there can be a higher risk of complications."

"So basically it's possible but not likely." Stella said.

"We'll just have to do everything we can." Mac said. "This does make one thing much easier though."

"Yeah, just what would that be?" Danny asked miserably.

"The adoption agency will be practically throwing him at us now." Mac said with a sad smirk.

Despite himself Danny chuckled a little. "What, ya don't think they would wanna try an' place a kid who's pos?"

"I think they feel like lucky sons of bitches. They'll probably also think we're the two biggest dumbfucks on the planet."

"Aren't we?"

"Probably…" Mac sighed. "Oh the things we do for lo-"

He was cut off by Ruby squeezing the air out of his lungs in an enormous hug.

"You two are the most amazing men I have ever met. Most people would have run away screaming if they found out the kid they were about to adopt was positive. But you guys just go and start asking about treatment options without even batting an eye." She hugged Danny just as affectionately.

"Of course we did. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if we ran out on the kid like that." Danny said.

Don, who had been sitting quietly for a while just taking it all in, suddenly spoke up. "I gotta say guys, I think this is the craziest thing either of you has ever done… but I've never been so proud to know you guys." He finished, smiling.

"Same here." Stella said.

"Thanks you two." Danny said. "Now, I just got one question left… How the HELL, do we explain HIV to a five year old?" He asked exasperatedly.

He was met with silence.

*******************************************************************8

There you have it. I will try to update within the month...

No seriously, that's probably when you can realistically expect the next chapter... Sorry.

PLEASE REVIEW (I can be bribed into working quicker with reviews [note plural... reviewssssss{meaning more than one or two}])


End file.
